Firsts
by Dezy23
Summary: Ally Dawson has always been RICH but what happens when her dad takes her out of private and puts her into public school? Austin Moon he's the one everyone loves and THE best hockey player in Marino middle school. What happens when old friends are reunited and secrets come out? Co-Written with Atreyu95
1. Intros

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally…..Bummer

Austin's P.O.V (14 years old. 8th grade)

Sup', Austin Moon not big on intros, so let's get this going…

I woke up to the smell of guess what…PANCAKES! Which if you don't know is THE best food in the world. I got out of bed and like always one of my sisters is in the bathroom taking FOREVER! "Hurry up!" I yelled to the door, just as I was saying that I saw Riley (my 13 year old sister, she looks like me but with long hair) walk out, WAIT is that… MAKEUP!

"I didn't even take that long!" she yelled right back at me.

But I still didn't know if that was makeup FOR SURE "Hey Riley, What's on your face?" please don't say makeup, please don't say make-

"Makeup" She said in a 'duh' tone

"I did not say you could wear makeup" I tried to say without getting angry, you're probably there like 'It's just makeup' but your wrong makeup leads to…BOYS! And I'm willing to go to jail for killing the kid that gives Riley her first Kiss…

"I didn't ask you. I asked mom"

"Is mom the man of the house while dads gone, because I don't think so" yep my entire household is female 1 mom and 3 sisters, anyways my dad is in the military so he's not always around.

"Well since when are you the boss of me, because you're only a year older than me" she said then ran downstairs.

Oh she did NOT just say that! Before I say anything I'm going to get dressed (I didn't forget about bathroom I'll just use it later!) I wore a white V-neck, black jean shorts, white Nike's (1), and a dog tag necklace that my dad gave me.

After I was done getting dressed I too ran downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen, my mom cooking and my sisters eating, so I sat down and waited for my pancakes.

"Here Austin" my mom said while putting a stack of pancakes in front of me. "Oh, and Austin, Riley told me you commented on her wearing makeup" well, DUH!

"Yeah, I asked her who gave her permission to wear it" If I mention the 'Man of the house' thing she'll probably start going on, and on, about dad.

"Well Austin, I did. Why, do you not like your sister wearing makeup?"

"She looks like a clown" I said looking directly at Riley

"EXCUSE ME!" she yelled so loud I think England can hear her.

"Yell louder, I don't think Russia heard you" I said knowing it would annoy her.

"Well I think that you're worried that she will start" said my sister Cassidy (She and my other sister Tyler are twins, and they look like Riley but with icy blue eyes, plus there both 17)

"DATING!" Said my other sister Tyler

"That's never going to happen" I mumbled, but I guess my sisters heard it because Tyler ruffled my hair and Cassidy was smiling at me but a weird smile.

Before I knew it we had to go to school…YAY! *note sarcasm*

We all go in the car, my sisters in the back and me in the front, and obviously my mom driving.

When she dropped me and Riley off I made something clear "If I see you talking, looing or touching, a boy other than me or your teacher he'd dead meat. Got it?" I was not joking.

"Whatever. Bye Austin!" she said than got sucked into her group of friends.

Today was going to be an eventful day, I can just feel it…

"Hey, Austin!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Dez!" Dez has been my best friend, since forever.

"I saw Riley. Wearing makeup, I thought you wouldn't let her?"

"I didn't, my mom did!" WHY!

"Okay. Let's go inside"

"Why?"

"Because I heard there's a new girl" Maybe she's cute.

"Sure"

When we walked inside Dez insisted that we stand in the part of the hall that splits into 3, so which ever direction she comes in we'll see her.

It's been 17 minutes and I'm getting bored so I start walking.

"Hey Austin, Where you going?" I turned around so that I started walking backwards "she's obviously not coming" right when I finished that sentence I felt someone walk into me and heard a someone hit the ground, when I turned around there was a…

Ally's P.O.V (14 years old. 8th grade)

Hi, I'm Alyson Dawson but call me Ally, I have no siblings, and my mom is working in Africa, so that just leaves me and my dad even though he's always at conventions or working. My dad owns a music shop, and a couple malls so my family is pretty rich we live in a mansion and have no neighbors (we own all the land). I also figure skate.

Today is my first day in a public school my dad says that I should learn with people who don't have as much, but he probably doesn't want to pay $15 000 a year for private school all my 'friends' that I made in private school all think that public schools are all poor places, which I of course never thought of them as but everybody's different.

I woke up got dressed in a light green t-shirt and white jean shorts with white flats, and just in case of gym I packed purple Nike's (1), than went down to the kitchen for breakfast. We have a cook, Jeff, and a maid, Karen, who basically raised me.

"Alyson are you ready for your first day?" Karen our maid asked while putting a plate with bacon eggs and toast on it in front of me.

"I guess…" I said while basically inhaling the food.

"Well, I'm glad you don't go to that stupid private school anymore. I never liked those kids, always so snobby and would brag about everything" Well she wasn't wrong…

"Oh, Cra-, I mean look at time, I need to go" I tried to run to the car before Karen noticed what I said.

"ALYSON MARIE DAWSON!" too late…

"Yes…" I said as innocently as possible.

"WHAT DID YOU ALMOST JUST SAY!" oh no, what do I say…

"I have to get to school. BYE!" I ran as fast as I could to the car where frank was (he's my driver)

"Ready Ms. Dawson?" no matter what, he always calls me that.

"Yep, hurry I'm going to be late!" I couldn't make a bad impression.

"Okay, buckle up" I did as told and waited it was a good 20 minute drive to get to my new school.

When we got there it was smaller than my old school but it looked like everyone was outside talking… people never did that at my old school I mean yes we talked but not before school we had to put our stuff away get the stuff we need than go straight to class no matter how early.

"Goodbye Ms. Dawson, I will be here by 3:30 to pick you up, if you have a change in plans call me before" Stop calling me Ms. Dawson!

"Okay, Bye Frank" after I said that he drove away here it goes first day of public school…

When I was walking up the stairs everyone went quite as I walked by… it's like they know I don't belong here. They probably do.

When I finally got into the building I remembered that I don't know where the office is, as I was walking through the hallway I bumped into something…


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

Last time on Firsts: Austin

"Hey Austin, Where you going?" I turned around so that I started walking backwards "she's obviously not coming" right when I finished that sentence I felt someone walk into me and heard a someone hit the ground, when I turned around there was a…

Austin's P.O.V (14 years old, 8th grade)

Boy who looked like…"Trent!" Trent used to go to this school but then one day just left…

"Oh, hey Austin" Trent said very unenthusiastically.

"Dude, you have some explaining to do" Dez said while looking at Trent with a blank look.

"Okay, how bout' later" he was basically pleading.

"Fine, can you come to my place after school?" hey, I'm a nice guy… when I want to be.

"Sure." Trent said than started walking down the hall.

Trent's INTRO (14 years old, 8th grade) (sorry not P.O.V)

Hey, Trent, I played basketball (I actually used to be the captain) but my parents wanted me to 'Focus on my studies' so they sent me to a different school, but eventually they put me back here. (Too much for gas, 35 minute drive) And when I tried to tell Austin that I was switching schools he was to 'busy' to talk to me, so the next day I was gone. Oh, and you're probably thinking that I don't play basketball anymore… but I don't usually listen to my parents. (We do NOT get along).

Austin's P.O.V

"Hey Dez, who's that?" I said in awe, pointing to a brunette having trouble with her locker.

"That's." he paused, I'm guessing to think "Hey, I think that's the new girl" he said.

"She's…" I just couldn't word it right "She's just so…"

"Don't worry dude, I know what you mean" Dez said smiling than walked away to his locker. Okay, I should go talk to her… AM I OUT OF MY MIND! I can't just go talk to her. Wait, I'm Austin Moon, go talk to her!

Right when I was about to walk over a short Latino girl got there first, then by the corner of my eye I saw the brunette girl staring at me, well what's not to like?

"Hey Austin!" I heard someone shout.

"Oh, hey Dallas" Dallas is one of my so called 'Friends' they only hang out with me for the popularity, there are others. Unfortunately.

"So, have you seen the new girl yet?"

"Yes, and where are you going with this?" She's mine! Wait what I didn't say anything.

"Just wondering if you know her name?"

"Well I don't. I got to go if I'm not going to be late"

"Okay then, bye bro" really? 'Bro' I will only let one person call me that and it's Dez. That's it. I have to get to the new girl before Dallas but how…

Last time on Firsts: Ally

When I finally got into the building I remembered that I don't know where the office is, as I was walking through the hallway I bumped into something…

Ally P.O.V (14 years old, 8th grade)

I looked up to see a short Latino girl looking down at me.

"Sorry" she said with a smile and offered her hand to help me up.

"Thanks, and it's okay, I guess I was deep in thou- TRISH!" OMG. She used to go to private school with me but left. Wait she told me she was going to another private school because she was moving…

"ALLY!?"

"I thought you moved to another PRIVATE school?"

"Well, um, see-I-that was- well YOU'RE HERE!"

"Well at least I can explain, my dad didn't wanna pay $50 000 every year" ha, she thought I had no excuse "So, what's your excuse?"

"Um, why don't you come to my place after school? I don't wanna say anything in front of everybody"

"Sure, I guess" I said then took out my phone "Hey I hav-"when I looked up she was gone. Guess I should just go find my locker, ok so 313. As I walked down the hall trying to find 313 I got a lot of glares from girls and a lot of winks and smiles from boys, I can't complain some of them were really cute. Especially this brunette boy who didn't notice me but I sure did notice him. Okay back to lockers, 318, 317, 316, 315, it's got to be close, 314, and 313, finally, it's pretty far from the front doors though. When I started to try and open the lock it was impossible I mean these are very hard to open!

"Hey, Ally" I heard a familiar voice call from behind. When I turned around I saw Trish.

"Yes Trish" I said as I turned around.

"Ally, you won't believe this" she paused, I guess waiting for a reaction. "Okay, so there's this boy named Dez, he's Austin's best friend, anyway he told me that, Austin Moon has a crush on you!" she whisper-yelled the last part.

"Um, cool?" how was I supposed to answer I don't even know what he looks like.

"'Um, cool?' Really, It's Austin Moon, THE Austin Moon. The best hockey player in Marino, and captain of our hockey team"

"Wait, this school has an ice rink?"

"Yeah. And don't go off topic, Austin Moon is that boy right there" Trish said then turned me around, he's a blonde, blondes are not my type.

"Yeah, he's kind of cute" I said still staring at Austin.

"Kind of. Kind of!" she said looking at me wide eyed.

"Yes, kind of. Now, I got to get to class. Do you know where room 128 is?"

"Yeah it's my first period too. Follow me"

When we got to the class there was nobody there, not even the teacher, at my old school the teachers were always in the classroom before anybody else.

"Hey Ally! Earth to Ally!" I guess I zoned out.

"Yeah"

"You still zone out? It's been how long?" Trish said smirking while we walked to two empty seats in the back"

"About, 2 years. And why are you smirking?"

"Ally, look who's sitting next to you"

When I turned around there was…

A/N Thanks for reading means a lot!


	3. No one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

_**Last time on Firsts:**_

_"Okay then, bye bro" really? 'Bro' I will only let one person call me that and it's Dez. That's it. I have to get to the new girl before Dallas but how…_

Austin's P.O.V (14 years old, 8th grade)

I got it! At the next hockey game I'll show off some moves she's bound to like me. I mean all the girls do, _all_ the girls. Let me tell you it gets a little hectic.

_**"RING!" **_Oh come on, the bell. Was I zoned out that long?!I started running as fast as I could to get to class.

"Oh shi-" I said-Almost said-because I hit my foot on the corner of the wall, I was about to finish my sentence, but when I turned the corner there was an unexpected discovery.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Yelled . (I _hate_ this women. She's always waiting for me to make one little mistake so I get into trouble. I honestly think she hates me. And when I think a teacher hates me I make their life at school a living hell.)"Don't ignore me!"

"What?" Oh, must've zoned out again, what is with me and zoning out!

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I didn't hear you!" I am losing it with this woman.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, I am your teacher!"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't get on my nerves!"

"Why don't you tell the principal, go to the office!" She yelled at me.

"Gladly!" I hate this woman! Then something caught my eye I could've sworn I just saw movement down the hall.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Calm yourself, I'm going!"

When I got to the office, there was nobody there. The principal's door was open, so me being me, I walked in the small room and closed the door behind me.

"I was expecting you" I jumped so high I think I touched the ceiling. That voice did not sound like the principal, but I didn't know who it was because the chair was facing the wall, not me.

"Who the hell are you!"

_**Last time on Firsts:**_

_"Ally, look who's sitting next to you" When I turned around there was..._

Ally's P.O.V (14 years old, 8th grade)

No one "Trish wha-" when I turned back around Trish was gone.

_**"Ring!" **_Why is there still nobody here?

"Austin Monica Moon!" I heard from the hall, maybe there are still people here, I have to admit I was getting a little scared. "Don't ignore me!" Wow this person is sure getting a yelling, maybe I should go see, but I could risk getting caught, no thank you.

"What?" I heard a male voice say back, what's going on in the hall.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Curiosity is getting to me.

"I didn't hear you!" Stop it, curiosity!

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, I am your teacher!" Ok now I have to go check this out, so listening to my thoughts I went to peek out the door.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't get on my nerves!" Ha! A blond boy yelling at a teacher… that's not smart, he's definitely living a stereotypical life. Wait! That's the boy Trish said was Austin.

"Why don't you tell the principal, go to the office?" My worst nightmare would be to get sent to the office, wait but in public school are they rebels? Do they like getting in trouble?

"Gladly!" Yup, he just answered my question. But just then his head turned toward me and he did a double take, so like I always do I freaked out and ran back in the classroom.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Calm yourself, I'm going!" Well since there's no one else her might as well act like a public school student, hey, maybe I could do a practical joke- I mean a prank, yeah a prank.

Next thing I know I'm walking down the hall trying to find the office and surprisingly it's only a couple doors down from room 128. Wait why are there no people here? Oh well, might as well do something, next thing I know I'm sitting in the principals chair facing the wall waiting for the one they call Austin to come.

I heard a door close, queue the scare "I was expecting you" I could hear him jump off the floor then reunite with it again.

"Who the hell are you?" I started laughing so hard, then turned the chair around so that I was facing him.

"I bet you feel stupid right now" I said grinning evilly (I think, hey don't judge, I'm new to this.)

"What are you doing in the principal's chair?" Austin asked me.

"Sitting." I said in a 'duh' tone. New attitude: check!

"No shit Sherlock." Austin said while rolling his eyes. "But I meant why are _you_ sitting in the principals chair?"

"Oh, now I get it! well, I got tired and this chair looked really comfy so I sat in it." I said while smiling.

"I _hate _it when girls act dumb" Austin said looking at me serious.

"What makes you think I'm acting dumb?"

"Wel- WAIT! what time is it!?"

"I don't know, why don't you look at the clock behind you." Yes, I could've just told him but I want to mess around with this guy.

"Well, if your going to have a lot of attitude, then I won't tell you why there's nobody in the school." He said while staring at the clock.

"Sorry, there. Now tell me why there's nobody here."

"Follow me, and why don't we get to know each other?" Before I knew it we were walking into a hall I've never been in, wow on the outside this school looks so small, but on the inside its huge!

"Well, are you going to say some stuff about yourself?"

"Um... Okay, my name is Ally, I'm 14 years old, and I like pickles. Let's hear some stuff about you Austin."

"No surprise that you know my name. I am also 14, I am _the _best at hockey in Marino, _and_ captain of the hockey team. Oh, and I _love_ pancakes!"

"Cool. Where are we going?" I asked him. I don't even know this guy and I'm walking with him in an empty hall, alone.

"There's a basketball game happening today."

"Oh, cool, so were going to the gym." This should be cool I've never been to a basketball game before.

"Nope." Wait, did he just say 'Nope'?

"Then where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out...

**A/N Thank you for reading! SOOOO SORRY for the really late update I had writers block for a while but I have so many ideas for Firsts. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me! make sure you leave a review, because reviews = chapters!**


	4. Kevin!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally**

_Last time on Firsts:_

"Then, where are you taking me?"

_"You'll see." Okay, getting a little freaked out..._

**Austin's P.O.V**

I could tell she was getting a little bit scared, just as planed she's going to stay close. "So, anything else?"

"What?" Ally said with a confused look on her face.

"Anything else about you that you want to say?" I said slowly for her to understand better.

"I'm not four. And I like figure skating" Did she just say skating...

"I like hockey. Which is on the ice. And you like skating. Which is also on the ice." When did I lose my cool?

"No shit sherlock." Ally said while laughing. With the most amazing laugh ever.

"Ouch, using my words against me." I am actually jumping for joy inside that she payed attention to what I said.

"Well if i'm going to a public school instead of a pri-" I guess she realized what she was saying because she stopped in mid sentence.

"Continue." Why did she stop?

"Nevermind." I know she's hiding something.

"Ok. Well we're here." The best place in the world.

"An ice rink?" She asked confused, but had a big smile on her face. Thats good, right?

"Yep. Best place in the entire world!" I shouted.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Well I thought that we could just sit down and read." I tried to say as convincingly as possible.

"I wouldn't mind that." Is she serious?

"I'm kidding. You knew that right?" Please don't be a complete geek. Talk about reputation ruiner.

"Yes. I'm not fooled easily." She just used the word _fool._

"Ok get some skates on and lets go!" I said as I started to run down the stairs to where they keep the skates.

"Okay, if you say so!" She yelled excidedly

As I was getting the skates I heard something drop. "Ally, did you hear that?" I need to make sure i'm not hearing things. I heard having a crush releases the same chemical in your brain as a drug... what if i'm hearing things because of the chemical thing! Can't remember which drug or what it does though, don't think I pay attention in science, it was a one time thing.

"Yeah, it came from in there." She said while pointing to the girls changeroom.

"Let's check it out."

"Um, let's not." She said while biting down on her lip nervously. Man is that cute.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Um, let's not." Was he crazy! When you hear a misterious noise you flea you do not go toward it.

"C'mon." He said and gave me puppy dog eyes. For some reason I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Fine." Right when I said that he grabed my arm and pulled me toward the door that said 'Girl's Changeroom'. He slowly opened the door and my heart skiped a beat, this felt like a horror movie, next thing you know Scream jumps out and kills us. When we walked in there was skates on the floor, well, that explains the dropping noise, but who's in here? All these thoughts went through my mind but when I came out of my thoughts I saw a boy (brown hair and green eyes) and a girl (that looked like austin a bit) straddleing him and they were making out.

**Austin's P.O.V**

As we walked in I looked around and saw a pair of skates on the ground, that's what the dropping noise was! I thought, as I looked around more I saw a sight that made my blood boil, there was Kevin (Dallas's little brother) and Rylie who was straddleing him and they were making out...

Before I had time to think Kevin was on the ground with a bloody nose and all I heard was Rylie yelling at me.

"Austin! What's wrong with you, you can't just punch my boyfriend!" What did she just say...

"Boyfriend!" My eyes widened, I was clenching my fists so hard that my knuckles were white.

**Ally's P.O.V**

When Austin saw these two kids (Who were obviously younger then us) He grabbed the girl pushed her aside and threw a punch at the boys face. It didn't help that the boy looked way weaker then Austin and his nose was bleeding. Hopefully he's okay. Wait, why is Austin hurting this kid...


End file.
